Gadgets
Gadgets, sometimes called Gotcha Gadgets, and known in Japan as Gacha Mecha ( ), are items the player can equip in the Ape Escape series. All of them are essential to catching Monkeys, damaging enemies or traversing through stages. Ape Escape/Ape Escape: On the Loose There are 9 Gadgets in Ape Escape and its PSP Port, Ape Escape: On the Loose. At the beginning of the game, Spike starts out with the Stun Club and the Time Net. The other Gadgets are given to Spike during various events. * Water Net * Monkey Radar * Slingback Shooter * Dash Hoop * Sky Flyer * R.C. Car * Magic Punch Ape Escape 2001 In Ape Escape 2001, all of Spike's Gadgets are gone. While Spike may not have access to any of his previous Gadgets, he does gain one new Gadget; the Nuggetcher, a Gadget created specifically to catch Monkey Pants. Ape Escape 2 There are now 12 Gadgets in Ape Escape 2. All of the previous Gadgets in Ape Escape return, and are given an updated look. 4 new gadgets appear, with one of them only appearing with a special disk. Like before, more Gadgets are given to Jimmy during various events. After the Monkey Net and the Stun Club, there are: * Monkey Radar * Water Net * Super Hoop * Slingback Shooter * Sky Flyer * R.C. Car * Bananarang * Water Cannon * Electro Magnet * Magic Punch * Salva Star (Bonus Gadget) It should be worth noting that during Spike's playthrough, all of the Gadgets are given to him by default. Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed In Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, the main focus isn't about catching monkeys, so it's relevant gadgets aren't included. Instead, it focuses on the combat and movement gadgets. Each character has the same gadget, but with different names and stats. Additionally, there are Fire, Ice, and Thunder variants of these Gadgets. For the first time in the series, the Boat and Tank are classified as Gadgets. * Stunclub * Dragonfly (Sky Flyer) * Slingshot * Dash Hoop * RC Car * Boat * Water Mech (Combat Water Net) * Tank Ape Escape 3 There are 8 Gadgets in Ape Escape 3. All of the previous Gadgets from Ape Escape return except for the Magic Punch, and all of the new Gadgets that appeared in Ape Escape 2 do not appear. Like before, more Gadgets are given to Kei and/or Yumi during various events. After the Monkey Net and Stun Club, there are: * Monkey Radar * Super Hoop * Slingback Shooter * Water Net * R.C. Car * Sky Flyer Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Gadgets return in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. Due to the large amount of Gadgets there are in this game, they are now separated into seven different Gadget Types; Sword, Gun, Launcher, Remote Control, Boots, Get Net, and Back Pack. PlayStation Move: Ape Escape There are 5 Gadgets in PlayStation Move: Ape Escape, 3 of which are new to the series. The only returning Gadgets are the Monkey Net and the Slingshot. Also, unlike previous entries, all of the Gadgets are available at the start of the game. * Monkey Net * Smasher * Slingshot * Ape Vacuum * Banannerizer Trivia * Most Gadgets in the Ape Escape Series follows a trend that they are inspired off real life toys or objects, but mechanized to an extreme degree (Like the Stun Club being based off a Lightsaber from Star Wars or the Dash Hoop based off a hula hoop.) * Ape Escape: Million Monkeys has the most amount Gadgets, while Ape Escape 2001 has only 1. Category:Gadgets Category:Items Category:Ape Escape Category:Ape Escape 2001 Category:Ape Escape 2 Category:Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:PlayStation Move: Ape Escape Category:Gameplay Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Category:Ape Escape: On the Loose